moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronosphere
Allied Nations |baseunit = |role = Support superweapon |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1000 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $3000 |time = 2:00 |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Mercury Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 7:00 |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = 3 (area-of-effect) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -200 |produce = |allows = Chronolift |research = |ability = Chronoshift |structure = Yes |notes = * Only one may be built at a time * Uncapturable * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |margin = }} The Chronosphere is the iconic Allied superweapon used to teleport vehicles anywhere on the battlefield. Description The Chronosphere is the Allied support superweapon. Einstein's most memorable and recognizable invention, previously used to great effect in the Second Great War. This structure has the capability to warp several vehicles to any location on the battlefield in the blink of an eye. The Chronosphere has been improved many times over by SteinsTech over the years, such as enabling it to permanently teleport more than one vehicle, allow infantry within transports to be teleported safely, and theoretically reduce the chance of chrono vortexes to zero. When the Experimental Warpshop is built, together with the Chronosphere they will provide access to another teleporting support power, which is the Chronolift. Chronoshift The Chronosphere can teleport up to 9 vehicles in its area-of-effect to any location around the battlefield in the blink of an eye. However, this ability, known as Chronoshift, does not work on infantry, although infantry inside vehicles will be safely teleported. It also does not affect aircraft (except for Stallion Transports), even if they are grounded, amphibious transports and epic units. Note that teleporting land vehicles (except amphibious ones) to water will cause them to sink to their demise or result in their destruction upon arrival; this also applies for teleporting naval vessels to land as well. Unlike in the vanilla game, the Chronoshift can no longer teleport enemy units nor kill any infantry. Overview Appearances * The Chronosphere in the Black Forest, Germany, located next to the SteinsTech Laboratory, is the target of a Chinese strike force in Ego Ergo Hax. The first part of the mission involves escorting Yunru near the Chronosphere so she could hack it. * Between The Gardener and Panic Cycle, the Chronosphere is used to bring the Battle Tortoise carrying KI Scientists to the SteinsTech Lab. However, the Chronoshift doesn't go as well as expected, and the Tortoise ends up a distance from the lab. Once the Tortoise is safely escorted to the lab, both it and the Chronosphere (which can't be controlled by the player) must be defended from Soviet forces for the rest of the mission. Once the Soviet forces are destroyed, both are obliterated alongside the rest of the Allied forces by a MIDAS. * The original Chronosphere from the Second World War is the target of PsiCorps in Divergence. It must be captured from the Soviets; after 3 minutes, Rashidi's Drillers will arrive to dismantle it, which lasts for 3 more minutes. The Chronosphere must be defended from enemy forces for this duration. At the beginning of Godsend, the Chronosphere is used to teleport the Aerial Fortress Irkalla and an elite task force of Epsilon Headquarters to London. * In the second part of Relentless and in Insomnia after the Paradox Engine's arrival, its on-board Chronosphere can be directly controlled, in the form of a Chronoshift that is not disabled when the player's base is low on power. * At the beginning of Unthinkable, Yuri enters the same Chronosphere from Divergence within the PsiCorps base in the Pensacola Mountains of Antarctica and instructs the Proselyte to protect it. It must be defended from incoming European forces until the Paradox Engine arrives and uses the Time Freeze to destroy it alongside the majority of Epsilon forces present. After the end of the mission, Yuri will message the Proselyte that he had managed to teleport himself to Moscow before the Allies destroyed the Chronosphere. Gallery ChronosphereReady.png|An active Chronosphere Chronoshift.png|3 veteran Bulldog Tanks chronoshifted into the front lines Chronoshiftselect.png|Chronoshift in selection phase OldChronosphere.png|The old Chronosphere in the mission Divergence taken by the Soviets, and later Epsilon See also * Iron Curtain Device * Rage Inductor * Blast Furnace * Blast Trench Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Allied Nations